1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a material handling implement, and more particularly to an implement suited for attachment to a tractor for handling and transporting round hay bales.
2. Prior Art
Somewhat recently, machinery has been developed for picking up hay in the field and rolling the hay into round bales, weighing on the order of from about 1,200 to 1,500 pounds and being on the order of 6 to 7 feet in diameter.
In the past, these round bales have been transported by front-end loaders or other similar equipment. Additionally, material handling implements have been designed for attachment to the rear of a tractor for transporting such bales. Examples are Models 80 and 90 Bale Movers sold by Sperry New Holland. The Model 80 Bale Mover includes a pair of elongated tines attached to a framework, resembling a forklift mechanism; and may optionally include a pivotal push-off bar. However, this Model 80 has limited displacement capabilities. The Model 90 Bale Mover is a more sophisticated and expensive assembly with opposed sets of prongs on a framework for stabbing the bales, with the framework being vertically displaceable on an elevator-like assembly for lifting the bales onto flatbeds or for stacking.
These particular prior art devices have inherent disadvantages by virtue of their limited functional characteristics, their limited displacement capabilities, and their cost.